The assistant
by Klarolefan
Summary: Kara Danvers has an amazing life, a good job, great friends and the best sister a girl could ask for... everything she thinks and feels is questioned when a new man enters her life. Hes arogant and stubborn and a complete pain in the ass, trouble is he also happens to be her new boss. Mon-El/Kara


**Hi guys, thanks for even considering reading this story... This first chapter is only a little preview to give you idea of what the story is about. Let me know if you would like me to continue. I have a few things planned for it so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **It is an ALL HUMAN story.**

 **Karamel is the main ship but there will be side orders of Alex/Maggie and Winn/Lyra and James/Lena.**

 **Anyhooo... leave a review, fave and follow!**

Kara handed Cat her regular latte with a smile and followed behind her boss as she made her way into her office. "Cancel my four o'clock meeting Keira, and my appointment at the spa"

"Yes Miss Grant" Kara nodded scribbling down in her note pad. "Adam has called you this morning, and James wants to talk to you about designs for the new layout"

Cat rolled her eyes. "James is quite capable of making decisions for himself. I don't know why he seeks my approval on everything he does" she sat down behind her large desk and fiddled with some papers. "I need to speak to you later. Lunch time"

"Absolutely Miss Grant." Kara nodded in response. "Anything I should be worried about?"

"More like something I should be worried about" she sighed "but needs must. Now go, the smell of your hooker perfume is giving me a headache" Cat complained and Kara couldn't help but smile as she made her way out of the office and to her desk.

Kara wasn't offended. She had worked for Cat Grant for over two years, she was used to the back handed comments and the rude insults. It's who she was.

Winn smiled as she sat down. "Miss Grant, such a way with words"

"You heard her huh?" Kara asked. "Do I really smell that bad?" She said sniffing herself.

Winn laughed at her paranoia "You smell just fine. Don't worry."

Kara adjusted the glasses on her nose and took a deep breath "I wonder what she needs to see me about." She mused.

Cat had called her into her office probably a million times in the years she had worked at Catco but something was different this time. Cat had this seriousness in the way she spoke. It was odd.

"You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, are we still on for games night tomorrow? I heard Alex has a new girlfriend. She's bringing her, right?"

"Um... yeah." She answered. "What about Lyra, is she coming?"

"Nope. Lyra and I are having a little break from one another." Winn replied with a frown.

"Again? Really Winn? You seriously need to get your act together. You've been with Lyra since high school"

As she looked up at her best friend, she spotted a young man she had never seen before coming in through the elevator behind him. It was just after nine am and according to Miss Grants scedule she didn't have any appointments or meetings until eleven. He was wearing very casual looking clothes and looked lost so Kara made it her business to ask if he needed any help. She stood up and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Miss Grant." The man replied. He was attractive in a boyish, geeky kind of way.

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant is busy and if you don't have an appointment, I can't let you in to see her."

"I think it'll be okay" He answered with an amused tone, trying to make his way passed her. Kara side stepped him and he looked at her annoyed. "Are you seriously going to try block my pathway?"

"Are you seriously going to try to get passed me without an appointment?" She quipped back. Not on her watch.

The man quirked an eyebrow up in her direction and smiled. "I've heard about you, the doting assistant, attempting to make her way up the ranks to become a reporter. Kara Danvers." He said trailing a long finger across her name plate on her desk.

She was slightly taken aback by his words but she stayed strong and held her own. "And who would you be?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Im Mon-El" He said looking thoroughly pleased with himself. "The new acting CEO of Catco and your new boss"

"My new what!?" She stumbled.

"Kiera, I see you've met Mr. Matthews" Cat commented as she made her way toward them. "It's good to see you again" she said shaking his hand.

"My new what?" Kara asked again attempting to figure out if she had heard wrong or not.

"Yes. That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Miss Grant answered looking directly at Kara before turning her attention back to the young man. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow"

He shrugged. "I wanted to come by and check things out, get to know the place... and the people" His eyes diverted to Kara again and she looked away feeling completely humiliated for challenging her new boss. In all fairness she was only doing her job and if anything he should be impressed by her strong will.

"Come, We'll talk in my office." Cat said with a smile, her heels clicking loudly on the flooring as she walked. Mr. Matthews followed her, his stupid smirk never leaving his face. "You too Kiera"

Kara moved quickly, wanting to get to the bottom of what the hell was going on.


End file.
